Berbagi
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Boruto menantang teman-temannya pergi ke hutan paling lebat di Konoha. Tapi mereka malah tersesat didalam hutan padahal hari sudah menjelang senja. Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan seorang anak misterius yang menawarkan bantuan untuk menunjukkan jalan ke desa. Siapakah anak itu? Apakah Boruto dan kawan-kawan akan mempercayainya begitu saja? Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)


**_Berbagi_**

 ** _Summary :_** Boruto menantang Shikadai dan Inojin untuk pergi ke hutan paling lebat di Konoha. Tapi mereka malah tersesat didalam hutan padahal hari sudah menjelang senja. Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan seorang anak misterius bersurai biru yang menawarkan bantuan untuk menunjukkan jalan ke desa. Siapakah anak itu? Apakah Boruto dan kawan-kawan akan mempercayainya begitu saja? Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Fic kedua tentang bocah-bocah generasi baru Konoha yang menggemaskan setelah sebelumnya mereka 'bercengkrama' dengan sang guru dalam fic **_Semut, Laba-laba dan Lebah_** :) Sama seperti sebelumnya, ini pun **Islamic Content.** Mohon dimaklumi yaa mengingat bulan ini adalah bulan Ramadhan (saya jadi terbawa suasana) Hehehe :)

Manusia tak pernah luput dari kesalahan, begitu pula saya dan fic ini pun masih banyak kekurangannya seperti OOC, gaje, alur cepet dsb. Mohon maaf jikalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau apapun. Insya Allah akan segera saya perbaiki. Semua warning sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya. Don't like don't read yaa minna-san. Enjoy reading. Jazakumullah khairan katsiran :)

* * *

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar, Boruto?" Inojin terdengar kesal saat mengekor bocah pirang yang melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menembus ilalang-ilalang yang tingginya hampir menyamai tubuh mereka.

Inojin hampir saja terjatuh kedalam lubang yang tertutup oleh belukar nan lebat, kalau saja Shikadai tidak sigap meraih lengannya dari belakang. Anak berkulit pucat itu lekas mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sahabatnya setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Inojin. Merepotkan." balas Shikadai dengan nada malas. Inojin mengangguk pelan, tak tersinggung dengan sikap cuek Shikadai yang memang sudah bawaan sejak lahir. Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiga bocah Konoha itu berhasil menembus padang ilalang yang menyesakkan itu.

"Arrgghh! Kok kita jadi kembali lagi kesini sih?" Boruto mengerang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, meluapkan kekesalannya kepada sebuah ranting pohon kecil yang ia tending hingga tak diketahui lagi keberadaannya.

Shikadai langsung merebahkan diri begitu mereka tiba di tanah lapang yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka ternyata hanya berputar-putar saja dari tadi. Inojin mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Shikadai. Napas ketiganya tersengal-sengal karena sejak tadi terus berjalan tanpa berhenti.

Mereka tersesat di hutan terlebat di Konoha dan tengah mencari jalan keluar. Semua berawal dari ide Boruto yang menantang keberanian teman-temannya untuk menjelajah hutan tersebut meski orangtua mereka sudah melarang pergi ke hutan itu tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa.

Inojin tadinya menolak tapi karena Shikadai juga ikut, akhirnya bocah Yamanaka itu menyetujui ide gila Boruto. Meski dia sedikit heran karena tak biasanya, Shikadai yang paling malas diajak bermain keluar rumah saat berpuasa, nyatanya tak menolak ide Boruto.

Shikadai sebenarnya hanya ingin melarikan diri dari omelan ibunya yang kerap kali mengoceh karena dirinya hanya tidur terus selama berpuasa. Padahal kan tidur dikala berpuasa merupakan ibadah, begitulah menurut Shikadai tapi sang bunda justru tak sependapat karena Shikadai tidur hampir sepuluh jam lamanya. Itu sih namanya hibernasi, Shikadai.

Boruto dan kawan-kawan akhirnya malah tersesat didalam hutan dan tak tahu arah jalan keluar karena lebatnya pepohonan membuatnya semuanya tampak sama. Pencahayaan didalam hutan pun kian meredup lantaran matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan rona jingga yang terbentang di cakrawala.

"Sebentar lagi maghrib." lirih Shikadai ketika dirinya memandangi gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang mengiringi sang surya ke ufuk barat. Kedua temannya ikut mengamati langit. Inojin duduk mendekap lututnya. Peluh masih membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat sayu karena menahan lapar dan dahaga seharian penuh.

"Ibu pasti akan memarahiku." Inojin membenamkan wajahnya diantara dada dan lututnya, setengah membayangkan ekspresi kemarahan sang ibunda dibenaknya. Tapi kemudian segera tergantikan dengan senyum menghangatkan sang ayah yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku sudah lapar, dattebasa!" Boruto mengelus perutnya yang mulai keroncongan. Tadi malam dia kesiangan bangun, jadi hanya sempat meminum segelas susu sebagai santapan sahur. Boruto berniat akan lekas pulang agar bisa secepatnya berbuka dan makan sepuasnya. Ibunya mengatakan akan membuat kolak pisang kesukaannya sebagai _ta'jil_ hari itu.

Tapi sepertinya Boruto tidak akan sempat mencicipi kolak sang bunda, karena akhirnya dia malah terjebak di tengah hutan. Muncul perasaan bersalah dalam hati anak itu, karena tidak mendengarkan nasehat orangtuanya.

"Ada seseorang!" bisik Shikadai yang lantas bangkit. Inojin dan Boruto mengangguk setuju, keduanya juga merasakan kehadiran seseorang selain mereka di hutan itu. Mereka kemudian berdiri membentuk formasi lingkaran dengan saling beradu punggung agar bisa mengamati keadaan disekitar tanah lapang tempat mereka beristirahat.

Krasssak! Terdengar suara dari semak-semak di sisi kanan Shikadai. Krassak! Bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Ketiganya saling merapatkan tubuh mereka, jantung mereka berdegup kencang menunggu sesuatu yang datang dari lebatnya pepohonan di sekitar mereka. Hantu? Binatang buas? Atau…

Shikadai bisa mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat kearah mereka. Dengan reflek, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya sedikit, mendorong teman-temannya kebelakang, berusaha melindungi mereka layaknya seorang kakak. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin kerepotan mengurus temannya yang terluka. Jadi biarlah dia yang terluka, asalkan semua temannya selamat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seorang anak bersurai biru muda yang datang dari arah semak-semak tadi. Anak laki-laki itu tampak sebaya dengan Boruto dan kawan-kawan, mengenakan yukata polos yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya. Anak itu membawa tas selempang berukuran sedang yang ia sampirkan dibahu kanan.

"Kami ter—hmmph—hmmph!" Inojin langsung membekap mulut Boruto ketika bocah pirang itu hendak menjawab pertanyaan anak misterius tadi. Kenapa Boruto bisa semudah itu menjawab pertanyaan orang asing sih?! Inojin dan Shikadai berpikiran sama. Boruto berusaha melepaskan diri namun sia-sia, Inojin membekap mulutnya dengan kuat.

"Kau siapa?" Shikadai menatap anak itu sedikit curiga. Dia yakin kalau dia tidak pernah melihat anak itu di desa Konoha. Kulit pucat dan warna rambut yang aneh seperti itu pasti akan menarik perhatian di desa. Siapa dia? Apa yang dilakukannya di hutan ini? Mungkinkah mata-mata? beragam spekulasi memenuhi benak anak berkuncir tinggi itu, mencoba mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal.

"Namaku Mitsuki. Kalian berasal dari desa Konoha yaa?" anak itu menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Boruto yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan tangan Inojin dari mulutnya langsung menjawab terus terang,

"Iya. Namaku Uzumaki Boruto. Kau bukan berasal dari desa Konoha kan?! Apa yang kau lakukan didalam hutan ini?"

"Aku mencari serangga." jawab Mitsuki sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia lantas mengeluarkan satu toples beling transparan yang berisi beragam jenis serangga hasil tangkapannya hari itu dan menunjukkannya kepada mereka.

"Untuk apa serangga-serangga itu?" Inojin cukup terpukau ada seseorang yang menyukai mahluk mungil bernama serangga selain guru mereka yang berasal dari klan Aburame.

"Untuk koleksi." Mitsuki tersenyum riang, kemudian memasukkan kembali toples itu kedalam tasnya.

"Kalian tersesat kan?! Ikutlah denganku! Akan kutunjukkan jalan pulang menuju desa." Mitsuki menawarkan bantuan. Ketiganya saling berpandangan, lalu Inojin mundur beberapa langkah seraya menarik kedua temannya menjauh dari Mitsuki untuk berdiskusi sejenak.

Shikadai dan Inojin tampaknya tak menyetujui keinginan Boruto untuk menerima bantuan dari Mitsuki. Mereka baru saja mengenal anak itu. Orangtua mereka selalu mengajarkan agar jangan mempercayai orang asing begitu saja.

"Tapi, dia sudah berbaik hati mau menunjukkan jalan pulang kepada kita." ujar Boruto setengah berbisik, sesekali menoleh kearah Mitsuki yang memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi ketulusan yang sama.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja, Boruto! Siapa tahu dia berbohong dan hendak menjebak kita!" sergah Inojin. Shikadai berpikir sejenak. Hari sudah semakin sore, lagipula sebentar lagi akan tiba waktu berbuka puasa. Shikadai sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan omelan yang akan ia terima dari ibunya. Dia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan bisa berbuka puasa bersama orangtuanya di rumah.

"Merepotkan." Shikadai menghela napas panjang. Kedua sahabatnya menoleh kearahnya. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kalau mereka menantikan pendapatnya.

"Kita terima saja tawarannya." Shikadai memutuskan. Boruto tampak girang dan langsung menghampiri Mitsuki.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah setuju?" Inojin masih tak percaya mendengar keputusan teman sedari kecilnya itu. Shikadai menepuk bahu Inojin seraya tersenyum,

"Percayakan saja semuanya kepada Allah. Hanya Dia lah sebaik-baiknya penolong." Inojin terkesiap mendengar jawaban Shikadai. Namun anak itu tak membantahnya. Keduanya pun menghampiri Boruto dan Mitsuki.

"Kau tinggal didalam hutan?" rupanya Boruto masih penasaran dengan asal usul Mitsuki. Dia sebenarnya sedikit mengagumi keberanian Mitsuki menjelajah hutan itu sendirian. Ayahnya pernah mengatakan kalau hutan itu merupakan hutan yang paling berbahaya karena lebatnya pepohonan dan juga karena kabut tebal yang sering muncul tiba-tiba, dapat mengurangi jarak pandang. Hutan itu seakan punya pikiran sendiri sehingga sering menyesatkan orang-orang yang masuk kesana.

"Tidak sih. Aku tinggal di pinggir hutan ini" Mitsuki menjawab enteng. Sementara itu, Shikadai dan Inojin mengamati kedua bocah berbeda warna rambut itu dari belakang. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berjalan, sayup-sayup terdengar kumandang adzan _Maghrib_ dari masjid raya. Wajah ketiganya berubah cerah. Berarti sebentar lagi kami akan tiba di desa! batin Boruto kegirangan.

" _Alhamdulillah_. Kita membatalkan puasa dulu yuk!" Mitsuki malah menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman kecil dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian dia duduk di sebuah batu besar dibawah pohon yang rindang, mengajak teman-teman barunya untuk mengikutinya.

" _Allahumma laka sumtu wa bikaa amantu, wa'ala rizqika afthortu. Birohmatika, Yaa ar-hamarrahiimiin. Aamiin._ " Mistuki membaca doa berbuka puasa dengan tartil lalu mengucap _basmalah_ sebelum mengarahkan mulut botol itu ke mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Boruto dan kawan-kawan hanya tertegun melihatnya sambil menelan ludah.

" _Alhamdulillah._ " dia mengucap syukur kepada Rabbnya karena telah diberikan kekuatan dalam menjalani ibadah puasa hari itu. Mitsuki mengulanginya sebanyak tiga kali sebelum memberikan botol itu pada Boruto.

"Ti-tidak. Terima kasih." Boruto menolak dengan sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian juga berpuasa kan?! Pasti merasa haus sekali." Mitsuki masih menyodorkan botolnya pada Boruto. Anak itu tampak ragu, tapi kemudian dia menerima botol pemberian Mitsuki.

"Kau duluan saja." Boruto malah memberikannya pada Inojin yang sudah terlihat sangat pucat walau sebenarnya itu karena warna kulitnya yang memang sudah pucat dari lahir. Boruto merasa tidak enak pada teman-temannya karena telah memaksa mereka bermain ke hutan itu jadi dia mendahulukan teman-temannya berbuka puasa.

"Memangnya cukup untuk kita berempat?" Inojin terlihat ragu sebelum meminum air tersebut. Botol minum sekecil itu biasanya hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Mitsuki memang membawa persediaan air untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang lain di hutan itu.

"Insya Allah cukup kalau kau melakukannya seperti caraku tadi." Sebelah alis Inojin sedikit terangkat mendengar jawaban Mitsuki. Tapi anak itu akhirnya menuruti perkataan Mitsuki. Inojin lantas duduk di batu tersebut, membaca doa berbuka puasa dan _basmalah_ serta mengucapkan _hamdalah_ setelah selesai menenggak minumannya. Secercah rona merah muda bersemu di pipi _chubby_ Inojin.

Boruto dan Shikadai pun mengikuti yang dilakukan kedua temannya. _Alhamdulillah_. Dahaga mereka terpuaskan setelah hampir tiga belas jam tenggorokkan terasa kering kerontang walaupun hanya meneguk air yang jumlahnya tak seberapa. Ketiganya belum pernah merasakan pengalaman berbuka puasa bersama dalam keterbatasan yang ternyata lebih lezat dan nikmat meski hanya dengan sebotol air putih.

"Wah! Ternyata airnya cukup untuk kita semua yaa!" Boruto bersorak kegirangan. Dia tak menyangka meneguk air yang tak seberapa dari botol minum Mitsuki, rasanya seperti meminum air yang jumlahnya tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari ukuran botol minum itu. Shikadai dan Inojin mengangguk setuju. Mitsuki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak lama kemudian, Mitsuki menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai diantara dua kelokan jalan setapak yang berlainan arah.

"Jalan lurus saja terus kesana, Insya Allah kalian akan sampai di desa dalam sepuluh menit. Rumahku kearah sini, jadi kita harus berpisah disini yaa." Mitsuki memberikan petunjuk dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu yaa, Mitsuki. Kalau kami tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin kami masih tersesat didalam hutan." Boruto mengulurkan tangannya. Mitsuki mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Keduanya pun saling berjabat tangan sejenak. Inojin dan Shikadai juga menyalami Mitsuki.

"Maafkan aku yaa karena telah menaruh curiga kepadamu." Shikadai merasa tak enak karena telah berpikir macam-macam tentang Mitsuki.

"Tidak ada derajat yang lebih tinggi daripada prasangka baik. Karena didalam prasangka baik terdapat keselamatan dan keberuntungan." Shikadai teringat perkataan gurunya untuk senantiasa berprasangka baik kepada orang lain walaupun sulit. Itulah alasan kenapa akhirnya dia menerima tawaran Mitsuki. _Masya Allah_. Shikadai tak lupa memuji Tuhannya karena hari itu dia mendapat pengalaman yang berharga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sempat berpikiran sama kok." kata-kata Mitsuki membesarkan hati si bocah Nara agar Shikadai tak merasa bersalah. Senyum sumringah tersungging di wajahnya. Mitsuki akhirnya pamit dan melangkah ringan ke jalan setapak menuju rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga anak itu tiba di perbatasan desa dan hutan dan lekas-lekas pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

 **xoxoxo**

Boruto menghela napas lega begitu mendapati ayahnya belum pulang saat ia tiba di rumah. Ayahnya pasti akan memarahinya kalau sampai tahu. Berbeda dengan sang ayah, ibunya malah sangat mencemaskan dirinya yang pulang terlambat. Boruto bahkan dihadiahi pelukan hangat sesampainya di rumah.

Boruto pun langsung bergegas mandi, tak mengindahkan kolak pisang kesukaannya yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Boruto mendengar suara ayahnya di ruang tamu saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, keluarga kecil Uzumaki itu pun melaksanakan shalat maghrib berjamaah di ruang tengah.

Naruto selalu membiasakan keluarganya untuk berbuka puasa sekedarnya dengan _ta'jil_ kemudian menunaikan shalat maghrib berjamaah. Baru setelah itu mereka akan menyantap hidangan utama tanpa berlebihan agar tidak merasa ngantuk saat menjalankan shalat tarawih.

Hinata tidak mengadukan Boruto yang pulang terlambat pada sang suami. Anak itu sudah meminta maaf dan itu cukup meyakinkannya kalau Boruto tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ibuku memang yang paling baik sedunia! batinnya senang.

Hinata menuangkan teh hangat kedalam gelas Naruto ketika menyadari gelasnya telah kosong. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih seraya tersenyum kepada istrinya. Dia meraih gelasnya dengan tangan kanan, mengucapkan _basmalah_ sebelum menyeruput air tehnya.

Mulut Boruto sedikit terbuka melihat gerakan sang ayah yang mirip seperti gerakan yang dilakukan Mitsuki. Ayahnya pun mengulangi sebanyak tiga kali sebelum melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

"Ada apa, Boruto?" Naruto yang menyadari sikap anaknya tampak heran.

"Ah. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, gerakan yang Ayah lakukan tadi mirip seperti yang dilakukan temanku." Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Itu berarti, temanmu juga mempunyai panutan yang sama seperti Ayah."

"Eh? Panutan? Rasulullah _shallahu alaihi wasalaam_ maksud Ayah?"

"Benar. Gerakan yang tadi Ayah lakukan merupakan adab Rasulullah _shallahu alaihi wasalaam_ saat minum. Minum dengan tangan kanan, minum sambil duduk, membaca _Bismillah_ sebelum minum, minum dengan tiga kali napas dan mengucapkan _Alhamdulillah_ setelahnya. Insya Allah lebih segar, lebih nikmat dan juga lebih berkah." Boruto terperangah mendengar penjelasan sang ayah.

"Lagipula minum dengan sekali tenggak secara terus menerus tidak baik bagi kinerja paru-paru kita karena jalur yang dilalui air atau makanan akan saling bertabrakan dengan jalur yang dilalui udara." tambah Hinata seraya memandang lembut anak pertamanya. Iris _sapphire_ Boruto berbinar cerah. Dia tak menyangka hari itu akan mendapat banyak pelajaran yang sangat berharga dari sebuah botol minuman yang kecil. _Masya Allah. Laa quwwatta illa billah_. Tak lupa ia memuji Tuhannya atas semua hikmah dan keberkahan yang dilimpahkan padanya hari itu.

"Hikmah adalah barang yang hilang milik orang beriman. Dimana saja ia menemukannya, maka ambillah."

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Adab Minum Rasulullah diriwayatkan oleh Anas bin Malik (ra) dalam HR. Bukhari no.45631 dan Muslim no.2028 (saya kutip dari artikel muslimah "Wahai Anakku, beginilah cara minum Rasulullah" oleh Ummu Nafisah) Semoga Allah SWT melimpahkan keberkahan kepada beliau dan juga kita semua. Aamiin :)

Feel free to critic and review sebab semua feedback minna-san merupakan tambahan ilmu bagi saya. Thanks :)


End file.
